bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Whereisnornanrockwell/Quest Ideas
Note: This is not to be read by Onett. Do not post stuff like "Onett doesn't read the wiki" in the comments, I know that. Just some quest ideas. Black Bear: Most Wonderful Colors Collect 5,000,000 White Pollen. Collect 5,000,000 Red Pollen. Collect 5,000,000 Blue Pollen. Rewards: 5,000,000 honey 30 Tickets 5 Micro Converters 1 Glue Sunflower's Superior Collect 6,750,000 Pollen from the Sunflower Field. Rewards: 5,120,000 honey 30 Tickets 100 Sunflower Seeds 2 Oils 5 Bee Gate Frenzy Collect 7,250,000 Pollen from the Spider Field. Collect 7,250,000 Pollen from the Bamboo Field. Collect 7,250,000 Pollen from the Strawberry Field. Rewards: 5,500,000 honey 30 Tickets 150 Strawberries 150 Blueberries 5,000 Treats Pollen Fetcher 6 Collect 10,000,000 Pollen. Rewards: 5,790,000 honey 30 Tickets 1 Micro-Converter 1 Enzymes Trees In The Leaves Collect 9,750,000 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest. Collect 5,000,000 Pollen from the Stump Field. Rewards: 7,000,000 honey 30 Tickets 200 Blueberries Roses Collect 10,000,000 Pollen from the Rose Field. Rewards: 7,450,000 honey 30 Tickets 250 Strawberries 1 Glitter Danushroospinapplepumpactusantpinose Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Dandelion Field. Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Mushroom Field. Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Spider Field. Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch. Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch. Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Cactus Field. Collect 500,000 Pollen from the Ant Field. Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest. Collect 2,000,000 Pollen from the Rose Field. Rewards: 14,000,000 honey 30 Tickets 5 Ant Passes Pretty Pumpkins 2 Collect 15,000,000 Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch. Collect 17,000,000 Pollen from the Rose Field. Rewards: 15,000,000 honey 7,000 Treats 5 Royal Jellies 30 Tickets 3000ft Up The Side Of Mt. Beezam Collect 18,000,000 Pollen from the Mountain Top Field. Collect 15,000,000 Pollen from the Pineapple Patch. Rewards: 20,000,000 honey 30 Tickets 1 Glitter Critical Pollen Collect 30,000,000 Pollen. Collect 30,000,000 Pollen. Collect 30,000,000 Pollen. Rewards: 30,000,000 honey 1 Star Treat 10,000 Treats 50 Tickets Mother Bear: The True Family Final Raise 2 Bees to Level 10. Raise 7 Bees to Level 9. Raise 20 Bees to Level 8. Feed 15,000 Treats to your bees. Feed 5 Neonberries to your bees. Feed 10 Bitterberries to your bees. Feed 65 Moon Charms to your bees. Feed 1,000 Sunflower Seeds to your bees. Feed 1,000 Strawberries to your bees. Feed 1,000 Pineapples to your bees. Feed 1,000 Blueberries to your bees. Discover 5 Gifted Bees. Rewards: 30,000,000 honey 1 Ticket 30,000 Treats 5,000 Pineapples 3 Star Jellies Science Bear (5 more quests): Justified Psychology Discover 36 types of Bees. Collect 363,636,363 Pollen from the Spider Field. Collect 363,636,363 Pollen from the Sunflower Field. Collect 363,636,363 Pollen from the Mountain Top Field. Collect 36,363,636 Goo. Collect 363 tokens from Sprouts. Defeat 36 Scorpions. Defeat 36 Spiders. Craft 36 Ingredients with the Blender. Rewards: 583,842,260 honey 6 Glue 5 Glitter 34 Tickets Weather Patterns Discover 37 types of Bees. Collect 333,333,333 Pollen from the Mountain Top Field. Collect 333,333,333 Pollen from the Spider Field. Collect 333,333,333 Pollen from the Pumpkin Patch. Collect 3,333 Boost tokens. Collect 333 Honey Mark tokens. Collect 33 Tabby Love tokens. Activate 333 Cloud Boost buffs. Defeat 3 Wild Windy Bees. Rewards: 632,043,112 honey 10 Cloud Vials 1 Strawberry 10 Micro-Converters 35 Tickets 1 Science Enhancement Meteorological Studies Discover 38 types of Bees. Collect 380,000,000 Pollen from the Mountain Top Field. Collect 380,000,000 Pollen from the Pepper Patch. Collect 3,000 Ability Tokens. Complete 5 of Gifted Riley Bee's quests. Craft 38 Ingredients with the Blender. Rewards: 657,146,074 honey 150 Royal Jellies 50 Stingers 37 Tickets 1 Science Enhancement Blue Flower Biochemistry Discover 39 types of Bees. Collect 400,000,000 Pollen from the Blue Flower Field. Rewards: 400,000,000 honey 150 Blueberries 38 Tickets 1 Science Enhancement Science Closure Discover 40 types of Bees. Collect 666,666,666 Pollen. Collect 252,525,252 Pollen from the Coconut Field. Collect 252,525,252 Pollen from the Pine Tree Forest. Collect 6,666 Rage tokens. Collect 6,666 Mark tokens. Collect 6,666 Haste tokens. Collect 666 Puppy Love tokens. Craft 100 Ingredients with the Blender. Defeat 1 Stump Snail. Rewards: 732,488,007 honey 1 Night Bell 1 Atomic Treat 10 Tropical Drinks 1 Star Treat 50 Tickets 4 Star Jellies 10 Glue 1 Science Enhancement Onett (5 more Star Journeys) Category:Blog posts